


All I Want for Christmas

by TheOriginalBIbred



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalBIbred/pseuds/TheOriginalBIbred
Summary: Josie convinces Hope to celebrate Christmas with everyone.  Things go well until they don't.





	All I Want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Warning Hope's PTSD is address in this.

To say the holidays are a little difficult would be an understatement. Really the holidays were never that easy. With my formative years spent on the run and then my family couldn’t come near me without killing me. Now with my parents dead I don’t celebrate the holidays, I just hole up in my room and watch about the most anti-Christmas movies I can find. The school always goes crazy for Christmas. Most of the kids here are like me, orphans, so to have people to celebrate is a welcome change for them. And Headmistress Caroline loves Christmas to a scary degree.

So the entire school is decked with tinsel and holly. There are trees in about every room. Before this year hiding out in my room was easy. Dr. Saltzman always tried to get me to participate, but it was easy to brush him off. Unfortunately, this year I actually made friends and they are more persistent, especially Josie. That girl just wants to make everyone happy. And honestly it is hard to say no to her. For reasons I don’t really want to admit.

“Hope, come on you can’t spend Christmas cooped up in your room.”

“Josie, it’s worked for the last two Christmas. I see no reason it shouldn’t work this year.”

“Well, I wasn’t in your life before so I’m not going to let you be alone on Christmas.” Damn it, she’s pouting. How I am I suppose to say no when she is pouting.

“Fine, an hour and that is it.” A smile breaks out on her face and jumps up and down for a second.

“Great. Come on everyone is waiting.” She grabs my hand and pulls me out of my room.

Josie wasn’t kidding when she said everyone was waiting for us. Josie’s whole family is there of course. But, so are Rafael, Landon, M.G., and Penelope. It is Penelope who greets us first.

“Wow, I’m impressed you actually came down.”

“Josie pouted what was I suppose to do?” Penelope actually smiles a little.

“I don’t blame you for breaking.” Everyone starts laughing. And Josie blushes a little.

An hour came and went and I couldn’t make myself leave. I mostly stayed by Josie’s side or she stayed by mine. It was hard to tell sometimes. We spent the time laughing and sharing stories. For a moment it was like we were regular kids. Then out of nowhere it got all too real. I glanced over at Josie who was with her family and it wasn’t even the first time I had seen them together tonight, but suddenly I just felt empty like there was something missing or some people. It was getting hard to breathe and everything was too loud. I rushed out of there.

“Hope! Hope, is everything ok?” Great, Josie followed me, now she is going to blame herself for this. It not her fault that I can’t handle see a happy family.

“Everything is fine. I told I wasn’t going to stay long. So just go back and have fun.”

“Hope, it’s ok whatever is wrong, you can talk to me. No judgments I promise.” She is approaching me slowly with her arms out. She isn’t going let me off easy.

“Fine, but not here. Let’s go to my room.” She nods her head and follows me to my room. She stays close by but never invading my space. When we reach my room I sit down on my bed. Josie is standing in front of me. Waiting for me to start.

“I’m sorry I freaked out. I don’t know what happened. One minute I was fine and then I looked over and saw you with your parents and I just…”

“It made you miss your parents didn’t it?” How does she know me so well?

“Yeah. It’s why I stay up in my room and don’t visit my family on holidays. Big family gatherings are hard in general for us. We tried having Thanksgiving the first year after they died, well lets just say I wasn’t the only one who freaked out a little. So we decided that the big family holidays weren’t going to work.” She takes my hands and starts to speak softly.

“I didn’t realize how hard it was on you. And by the way you don’t have anything to apologize for. You got triggered and had a panic attack. It happens. If you want to talk about them I’m always here.” She really is a saint. I wipe the tears from my eyes.

“Thank you, but not right now.”

“Ok so what do you want to do? We could go back to the party or just watch some crappy movies. Whatever you want.”

“You don’t have to stay with me.”

“I want to. I asked you to come so we could spend some time together. I like spending time with you, Hope.” Something about the way she says my name always makes my heart to weird things. I have to admit I have fallen hard for this girl. How could I not. She is so kind and thoughtful. She’s brilliant. And even a blind person could see how beautiful she is. 

“Ok, I have this sort of tradition were I watch anti-Christmas movies.”

“So what qualifies as anti-Christmas?” There is a smile on her face as she asks like there is a laugh wanting to come out.

“Lots of blood and gore. Or Halloween movies work too. Basically a lot of people die in really over the top ways.”

“Sounds perfect. I’m in.” I grab my laptop and open up Netflix. Josie gets in the bed and cuddles up next to me. I’m not going to be able to focus on a single movie with her next to me. But, I don’t mind one bit. After a couple of movies Josie is fast asleep. I close my laptop and put it away without waking her. Before I drift off, I can’t help but think this might be the best Christmas I have had in years. Definitely the first one I didn’t spend alone. Maybe if I’m lucky next year I can spend Christmas with Josie again, but this time as my girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays Everyone. I meant for this to be a happy fic, but it accidentally got a little sad. So sorry for sad christmas fic. I just realized Hope might I have some issues around family holidays so I ended up writing about it. I'll probably write a new year's fic that will be happy.


End file.
